


Daisy

by shitdamnhell (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn-centric, Fluff, M/M, a touch of angst, idk friends there's a cute droid that's all you really need to know, like it's mainly fluff, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shitdamnhell
Summary: He finds the droid on accident.Well, that’s a lie. What Finn actually finds is a mess of wires and rusted parts that look like they could have once been parts of a droid a long time ago.Maybe. Possibly.Finn didn’t really care, to be honest. He just felt a pang in his heart when he saw the poor, broken, mess of a thing forgotten in the corner of the Resistance base and thought: It doesn’t deserve that.





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a fic where Finn got a droid friend, and this happened  
> i hope you like it, friends

He finds the droid on accident. 

Well, that’s a lie. What Finn  _ actually _ finds is a mess of wires and rusted parts that look like they could have once been parts of a droid a long time ago. 

Maybe. Possibly. 

Finn didn’t really care, to be honest. He just felt a pang in his heart when he saw the poor, broken, mess of a thing forgotten in the corner of the Resistance base and thought:  _ It doesn’t deserve that. _

Without hesitating Finn scoops up the pieces into his arms and speeds to his room as quickly as his still-healing back can take him.

He sits it all on his desk with gentle hands and sighs. Finn knew his skillsets, and droid mechanic he was not. But he’d learn.

“Alright, buddy,” he tells the heap of scrap metal in front of him, “Let’s get you fixed up.”

~

When Finn woke from his coma, Rey was off to find Skywalker (Finn didn’t blame her for leaving, he knew that she was destined for greater things) and Poe Dameron was at his side and holding his hand. But only for a moment. 

The Resistance’s best pilot had already spent three months at Finn’s bedside while he slept and healed, and the General could spare Poe no longer. There was a mission that only he and his squadron could fly, with no telling how quickly they’d return.

Finn understood, of course, and he didn’t blame Poe for his sudden departure, but no amount of hugs and apologies and ‘ _ buddy’ _ s could stop Finn’s heart from aching. 

He had just gotten used to the idea of having a friend nearby.

~

Finn is never alone on base, though he is lonely. He’s constantly surrounded by medical staff for the first week after his awakening as they poke and prod him to his wit’s end until he’s able to stand on his own two feet once more. 

The moment he is walking (hobbling), Finn is ushered into the command center where General Organa and her officers sit waiting for him with a hundred questions about the First Order. Every day they meet to discuss his life inside the Order, from training regimens to commanding officers to the layout of any base he had ever set foot on. It’s hard work, it’s  _ exhausting  _ work (his emotions are overwhelming and the nightmares just keep on coming), but Finn steels himself every morning because his discomfort is certainly worth any future lives his information might save. 

So he’s never alone. And Finn doesn’t want to complain--not at  _ all _ \--but without Rey, without Poe, he can’t seem to feel at home with the Resistance. 

Not yet, at least.

He pushes that thought--that  _ longing-- _ out of his mind and focuses on the tasks at hand. Finn can be useful, he tells himself, he can be an asset for the Resistance.

~

Between his time in medical for physical therapy and in the command center, Finn’s first month awake on base passes quickly. It’s not until he’s finally given the all-clear from Dr. Kalonia that Finn begins to learn about the miracle that is ‘free time.’

His back still aches and twinges from time to time (a lightsaber to the spine can’t be healed  _ that _ quickly, no matter how miraculous bacta is), but all in all Finn’s feeling like a functioning human again. General Organa had told Finn to explore the base to his heart’s content when he wasn’t with Intelligence, and with Dr. Kalonia’s blessing, Finn does. 

It’s during one of his little explorations that Finn stumbled across the droid.

~

He’s being a too rough with the fragile pieces, he knows that, but Finn can’t stop himself. His hands shake as he chips away at the rust and crud built up on the gears, much too strong against the ancient droid parts.

Why can’t everyone  _ see _ how much he wants to help? How much he already sacrificed? How every  _ single _ day Finn grits his teeth against the pain in his back, against the twenty-three years of conditioning, just to tell the Resistance every last bit of information he knows?

Finn didn’t ask for this life. He didn’t ask to be stolen as an infant, to have his mind torn apart over and over and  _ over again _ until it was a clean slate for the First Order to write upon. He didn’t ask to have every sense of self stolen from him. For every doubt and question to be plucked from his head before he could even fathom the thought. For his identity to be overridden-- _ programmed-- _ by the First Order. 

_ Buckethead, _ some still hiss at him. 

_ Traitor,  _ they accuse.

_ Liar. _

_ Monster. _

The words echo in Finn’s ears louder than any call to arms that he’s heard. 

He’s not a traitor, Finn knows, not in the way that counts, not to the Resistance. 

He’s not a monster, he’s not  _ he’s not he’s not-- _

A circuit board snaps in Finn’s trembling hands. 

“Fuck.”

~

Somehow, by some Force-granted miracle, the droid’s partially functioning when Finn receives word from Poe. It’s only the audio--both on the droid and Poe’s message--but it’s certainly a miracle on both fronts. 

_ Hey, buddy, _ Poe’s voice calls through the headphones placed on Finn’s ears,  _ I’m not sure when you’ll get this--or hell, if you’ll get it at all--but I hope you do. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay after you woke up. I’m sorry that Rey wasn’t there. She didn’t want to leave you, you gotta know that, but she was the only one who could chase down Skywalker.  _ **_I_ ** _ didn’t want to leave you either, for that matter.  _ Poe laughs ruefully, but it warms Finn all the same.  _ Hell, I did all that I could to make sure I wasn’t required to leave your side for three months. _

_ Me and Rey, we both wanted to be there when you woke up,  _ he sighs,  _ We both wanted to stay. I wanted to be there when you explored the base for the first time. But I can’t, so I’ll try not to be too upset about that too much, buddy.  _

_ Anyways, I hope you’re doing alright, Finn. I hope that you’re healing and that you’re finding a home with the Resistance. _

_ I miss you, Finn, and I hope that I get to come home and see you soon.  _

Finn blinks away tears all the way to from the command center back to his quarters, partly because of the joy of hearing his friend’s voice and partly because of his inability to send a response, swallowing against the emotion clogging his throat. It’s not until he’s sitting at his desk and reaching for the droid that he allows the first tears to fall. 

“Hey, buddy,” he thickly coos to the droid, “Have I ever told you how I met Poe Dameron?” Finn pauses, letting whatever is functioning in the droid’s parts to register his words before he continues.

“So I was on my first mission to Jakku…”

~

He tells the droid everything. From his first memory (three years old and terrified in a white bunk) to watching Slip die on Jakku. He tells the droid every little thing that happened between that moment to his fight with Kylo Ren on  _ Starkiller.  _ Finn tells the the droid how he his heart ached when he woke up and saw Poe at his side while Rey was absent. He tells it how badly physical therapy hurt, and how the debriefings with Command were just as painful yet in a completely different way. 

Finn isn’t sure  _ why _ , exactly, he tells the barely-functioning droid all these things, but it feels right. He hasn’t gotten a response from the droid so he’s not sure if it actually is enjoying or even if it’s hearing all of his rambling, though he likes to think that it’s entertained by his human nonsense. It has to be at least mildly entertaining for a droid, right?

~

There’s droids and other automated machines that could fix the little droid for him, that could do it better and faster, but Finn doesn’t bother with them. It’s...impersonal, he thinks. 

Finn remembers what it was like to have the cold, calculated care from droids for all his life in the First Order. Sure, he knows that it probably wouldn’t be the same for his little droid to have other droids work on them, though he still can’t bring himself to find better help. He’d rather stumble his way through learning how to repair the little droid himself than pass it off to someone else. Finn wants the little droid to know that  _ he _ cares about it, that it’s not just some other machine among many.

The feeling of waking up to someone real, to someone who  _ cared, _ is indescribable. Even if Poe’s bright eyes and wide smile were only there for a moment (and Rey’s cautious affection wasn’t there at all), there were still others that sought to ease Finn’s discomfort. 

It took twenty-three years to find  _ any _ form of care, he wasn’t going to let anyone else go through the same, droid or not.

~

General Organa is the one who gives Finn the materials he needs to learn binary. She finds him rummaging through one of the many scrap-piles that dot the abandoned hangar at the back of the base, looking for something that the little droid needed but not entirely sure what it was. He figured he’d know it when he saw it. 

Thankfully, Finn is long past the time of snapping to attention whenever the General was in sight, though that doesn’t stop him from jumping a solid foot in the air and yelping when she taps him unexpectedly on the shoulder. 

“I think that you might have use for these,” she laughs once he settles down. Finn takes the datapad from her and sees a list of titles-- _ Droids & You: Starting a Conversation!, Binary for the Beginner, Droidspeak and Peoplespeak-- _ and smiles. He hasn’t told anyone about his little droid, but he’s not surprised that the General figured him out. Early on Finn had made peace with the fact that she knew just about everything about everyone on base. 

“Thank you,” he lets all the sincerity he can muster bleed through, “This means a lot to me.”

The General smiles fondly and claps Finn on the shoulder. “Just be sure to introduce me to your new friend as soon as you can.”

~

Learning binary isn’t as difficult as he had anticipated. Oh, sure, the language is complex, but Finn’s always been a quick learner so it only takes him a little over a week to go through the General’s books and get all the basics down. 

He makes an effort to talk with some of the other droids on base in order to practice his new skillset. It’s fun talking to the other droids, though it doesn’t take long for him to realize that he’s not as fluent as he thought. There’s words and phrases that Finn doesn’t recognize  _ at all _ , that he can’t find in his books, and it’s maddening. Not knowing who else to turn to, he makes his way to the General’s office when he knows that she’s got some free time.

She seems to know what he’s going to ask before he’s even finished explaining himself if the amusement in her eyes is any indication. Once he’s stopped speaking, she digs an old, battered datapad out of a desk drawer.

“This might help,” she says as she hands it over, “Some members of the Resistance made it a few years ago.” Finn’s eyes go wide at the title and she laughs, “I know I probably shouldn’t endorse this kind of thing, but this is war, so I let everyone get their joy and entertainment where they can.”

Finn can’t help but chuckle and agree with the General as he reads the title once more:

_ Kriffing Binary: the fucking fun edition! All the godsdamned swears your little buddy will ever fucking need! _

Needless to say, Finn’s grasp on binary is  _ much _ expanded after that read.

~

It’s...therapeutic, Finn decides, to work on the little droid. He’s struggling so hard to keep his head above water as he tries to find a place within the Resistance that locking himself in his room, taking a breath, and working on the poor thing has become his sanctuary. When Finn becomes overwhelmed by the world around him, it soothes him to know that he can do some good with his own hands. 

“I know what it’s like to be ignored,” he finds himself telling the droid, some three weeks after beginning the project, “To be overlooked and discarded easily.” He shakes his head as the image of a thousand white-armored stormtroopers flashes behind his eyes, focusing back on his task.

[The little droid finally has some sort of shape to it](http://www.designbern.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/designbern_cute_robot.jpg); a large rectangular head, with two lenses set like ‘eyes’ on either side of its face, over a smaller, square body. Finn’s working on its treads today, making sure they’re sturdy enough for the droid to run over every type of terrain imaginable. He’s not sure if this was the droid’s original shape or not, but it’s what he was able to put together so he can only hope that the little droid doesn’t mind.

“It’s getting better here,” he admits, “People seem to be getting used to me at least, there’s less and less...mean things being said every day, and I think I’m making some new friends.” It’s true, though Finn is still pretty new to the concept of ‘friendship’ so he’s a little tentative about applying the label.

There’s Deq the metal worker (of a humanoid species Finn doesn’t recognize), and they’re always willing to help Finn find pieces that his droid needed, even going so far as to create new ones themselves. They didn’t talk much, either to Finn or to anyone else, but that’s fine with Finn. He gets enough of talking with Intelligence.

Aegis is another, a human used to be a bounty hunter before she joined the Resistance, and when she isn’t off doing dangerous things for the General, she helps Finn better his range scores. She’s also teaching Finn how to fight with the two curved blades she prefers. Finn hadn’t won one sparring match yet and doesn’t anticipate winning anytime soon.

(Aegis calls the three of them the Misfits of the Resistance. She’s always been an outsider, she told Finn, and Deq hasn’t been inclined to make too many friends or a home within the Resistance. And an ex-Stormtrooper? Well, Finn certainly fit right in with the pair.)

There are others too, members of the Resistance who have warmed to him who share meals with him, though none of them spark the same connection Finn felt with Rey or Poe, or even with Deq and Aegis. He’s not upset. You can’t be close to everyone.

“You’ll make some friends too,” he tells his droid, “I’ve spoken to some of the other droids and they all seem nice enough.” He pauses and reconsiders. “Except maybe XJ-9, they work in the kitchen and they’re a bit of a grouch.” 

Finn’s about to dive into the story of XJ-9 nearly setting him on fire when his comm beeps with a message from the General.

_ Rey’s on the comms, get your ass in gear. _

~

“Finn! I’m so sorry I wasn’t there--”

“It’s okay! I’m just so glad you’re alright--”

“--it’s so good to see you walking--”

“--I heard you beat the shit out of Kylo Ren--”

They talk over one another for about five minutes before their excitement simmers down enough for them to have a real conversation.

“So,” Rey leans forward and props her chin on her folded hands, the image blue and staticky but still undeniably Finn’s best friend. “Tell me what you’re doing these days.”

“Well, it’s definitely not as interesting as learning how to be a Jedi,” he grins as Rey rolls her eyes, “But I’m finding my way.”  

He tells Rey about balancing his time with physical therapy and Intelligence when he first woke, about the satisfaction he got from knowing he was  _ helping _ rather than just sitting around feeling like he was wasting resources. Finn ducks his head as he admits that. It wasn’t at his best mentally, then. Trying to reconcile the new notion that he was  _ worthy _ of care and help is hard to handle at times. He was still trying to shake off a lifetime of brainwashing and beliefs while trying to create a new life for himself at the same time. 

Rey seems to understand. She was just a scavenger in the Jakku desert not too long ago but now she’s cloaked in words like  _ destiny _ and  _ hope, _ and it’s all a little too much to bear.

“I’m repairing a droid,” he says to break the somber mood they’ve created.

Rey’s eyes light up with curiosity. “Really?”

Finn nods, “Yeah. I found it all broken in an abandoned part of the base and I’m doing my best to fix it. It’s going...well, I think.”

She laughs, then begins rattling off a litany of mechanical jargon that Finn thinks even  _ Poe _ would have difficulty following, though he can’t find it in himself to care. 

It feels good to talk like this, like just a couple of friends that aren’t affected by the war. Like they aren’t an ex-Stormtrooper and what people are starting to calling the Hope for the Galaxy. It’s odd, but it’s fantastic. 

When Rey eventually signs off, Finn can’t wipe his grin off his face.

~

The collision between Finn and the General is only avoided by his quick reflexes and some luck, though maybe the Force, too, if Finn thinks about it. He attempts to right himself, stand at attention, and greet her all at once, failing spectacularly and instead smacking his hands against the doorway. 

The General chuckles at his flailing and pushes Finn back into the comm room with a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Poe’s in friendlier space these days,” she tells him, “So I thought you’d like to send him a message.”

Finn whoops with joy--getting to talk to Rey and Poe all in one day? He’s feeling spoiled--then throws his arms around the General and hugs her with abandon. She hugs him back, surprisingly, before she pulls up Poe’s contact frequency at the comm station Finn had just used. With some quick instructions on how to send it and a fond pat on his cheek, the General leaves Finn to his own devices. 

~

Finn feels like he’s been blushing for  _ days. _ He didn’t mean to send Poe a twenty-minute long rambling about his day-to-day life in the Resistance and his new project repairing the little droid, and dear gods, how much he  _ missed Poe, _ but it was too late to take it back. Finn could only pray to the Force that he hasn’t scared his first friend off.

Then two days later Poe sends back a  _ thirty _ minute message, and well, it’s really just an ongoing cycle after that, the messages getting longer and longer until Finn’s given his own private little corner in the communications room where he can sit for hours listening and replying to Poe and ignore everyone else giggling at him.

(“So,” Rey coos over the holo at him, “Have you asked Poe to be your boyfriend, your cute boyfriend, yet?”

Finn blushes and splutters feigned ignorance, but eventually concedes with grumbled  _ no _ that sets Rey off in delighted laughter.)

~

The last of the Resistance members seem to accept Finn wholly after that. There’ll always be people who don’t like him, or those who don’t even want him there, of course, yet the general consensus seems to be that if Commander Dameron trusts Finn then they should too.

Finn kind of wishes the acceptance didn’t come with a bunch of giggling and innuendo about him and Poe, but beggars can’t be choosers.

~

It’s been three long months, and the little droid is rusty, but it’s fully functional at last. Finn double checks everything once last time--okay,  _ three _ times--before he reboots the little droid.

There’s a long, silent, moment in which he is absolutely certain he fucked up the droid and killed it, his throat is clogged and his eyes are burning because shit, he can’t do anything right can he, he’s a failure--

[Best-Friend] the droid warbles with delight, [It is good to see your face at last!]

Finn doesn’t even try to stop the tears.

~

There’s no stopping the little droid once it’s moving. There was a near disaster when the droid tried to roll off the desk, but thankfully, Finn was able to catch it before it landed on his tender bits and place it on the floor.

The droid is zooming around in circles, nearly colliding with Finn’s bunk and desk, Finn’s hands fluttering at his sides like a nervous parent. He’s smiling wide, though, unable to staunch the joy thats lighting him up from the inside.

He finally gets his wits together enough to speak to the little droid, “Do you have a--a designation?”

Finn flinches a little at the word. It wasn’t so long ago that he had a designation instead of a name, but he knows that it’s what all the other droids use.

[Yes!] the little droid chirps as they comes to a stop at his feet, [My designation is DZ-7! But I will choose a new name just like you did, Best-Friend!]

Finn’s eyes tear up again; he didn’t program DZ-7 to call him that. 

He kneels down in an attempt to be level with DZ-7 (an impossible task, seeing as they’re less than half the size of BB-8) and places a hand on their head. 

“It’s good to meet you, DZ-7.”

[It is good to meet you too, Best-Friend!]

~

After Finn wipes his eyes and pulls himself together a little bit, he and DZ-7 leave his room. He has to jog to keep up with the droid, who has decided that they must see everything the base has to offer  _ all at once _ and zoomed out of Finn’s room as soon as he opened the door. 

[Hello, hello!] DZ-7 chirps as loud as they can to every being they pass, Finn waving his own greeting as he follows a few steps behind. 

By the time Finn is panting and starting to sweat through his shirt, DZ-7 screeches to a halt in front of Deq outside of the scrap-hangar-turned-metalshop.

[Hello! I am DZ-7!]

In a move that surprises Finn, Deq kneels down to place a gentle hand on DZ-7’s head. “Hello, little one. I am Deq. Who might you belong to?”

“That’d be me,” Finn pants once he’s close enough to be heard.

Deq looks over DZ-7 with their three keen eyes, then hums in approval. “You did well, Finn,” they meet DZ-7’s curious gaze, “Though you could use a polishing and a coat of paint.”

Finn ducks his head at Deq’s admonishing look. “Yeah, I was hoping you’d help me with that? I didn’t want to mess that up, and then I though DZ-7 would want to choose their own paint color.”

The little droid turns to look up at Finn, [Thank you, Best-Friend! I would like to see all the colors!]

Deq snorts and turns back to the shop. “Alright, you two. Follow me.”

~

Aegis is in the shop as well, sharpening her blades in the corner by Deq’s worktable. She raises a brow at DZ-7 as they zoom around the new space, then levels a smirk at Finn. 

“So you finally got them working, eh?”

Finn nods, “Rebooted DZ-7 about forty-five minutes ago.” He looks over to where Deq has placed the little droid on their table and begun to work some of the rust off, DZ-7 chattering happily the entire time.

He stumbles at the hefty clap on the shoulder Aegis gives him, but he glows with the moment of her rare affection. 

“It’s cute, Starkiller,” she says, “I’m sure your boyfriend will think so too.”

Finn doesn’t bother to do anything but roll his eyes. She and Deq won’t stand his bumbling like Rey will. And they’re more likely to smack him upside the head when they think he’s being dumb. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles, smiling when DZ-7 turns to look at him and chirp hello, “We’ll see about all that later.”

~

DZ-7 doesn’t choose a color once they’ve been cleared of rust. They inform Finn that they want to think on it for a while longer. 

“Well,” he drawls, “Want to go meet the General?” 

DZ-7 twirls in delight. [Yes! I would very much like to meet the General, Best-Friend!]

So with a new mission at hand, Finn waves goodbye to Deq and Aegis with a promise to meet them for dinner later, then follows DZ-7 out the shop at a quick trot.

Thankfully, he’s not as sweaty or out of breath as before when they make it to the General’s office. 

She smiles broadly when they come through her door. “Well, hello, Finn. Is this your friend?”

“General Organa,” he grins, “I’d like you to meet DZ-7.”

She doesn’t kneel like Finn or Deq--he’s heard her complain too much about her aging knees for that--but she does lean forward in her chair to meet DZ-7’s gaze.

“Hello DZ-7, I’m so glad to have you with us.” Finn’s eyes get a little wet at the sincerity in her voice, though he doesn’t bother wiping it away this time.

[Hello, General! I am glad to be here with Best-Friend!]

The General laughs at that and gestures for Finn to step close as she stands. She pulls him into a hug once he’s within reach, placing a quick kiss to the top of his bowed head. 

“I’m proud of you, kid,” she whispers, and Finn knows that she’s not just talking about fixing DZ-7. 

“Thank you, General. I’m proud of me too.”

And he is. Finn healed from a wound that by all reasoning should have killed him. He gave Intelligence every last drop of information he had about the First Order, helping to save the lives of Resistance fighters and countless of innocent civilians across the galaxy. He now has an official position there, helping the Resistance plan all of its missions.

Finn made a  _ home _ for himself within the Resistance. He made friends, he made a  _ life _ .

It’s a pretty damn good one, too. 

~

Two days pass and DZ-7 has endeared themselves to every last being on base. Even grumpy XJ-9 has taken a shine to Finn’s little droid. 

They’re walking through the field that bumps up to the abandoned hangar--the one Finn found DZ-7 in, oddly enough--enjoying the sunshine and the lush plantlife when DZ-7 halts in front of a small bundle of flowers.

[What are these ones?]

Finn flips through the paper guide book to the local flora that Aegis gave to him (an unexpected and surprising gift from the hardened soldier, but Finn knew better than to comment on it) until he finds what he’s looking for.

“It’s a daisy,” he reads off for his little friend, “It can represent innocence, faith, loyal love, and cheer.” 

He watches, bemused, as DZ-7 gets even closer to the little yellow and white flower. Finn can hear the faint sound of their lenses zooming in further and further until he’s beginning to believe they can see the damned thing’s atoms.

[Yes,] DZ-7 declares triumphantly, [This is it!]

“What is?”

DZ-7 turns to face Finn, rolling back and forth with excitement. [My name will be Daisy, Best-Friend! It is a good name and it is a good flower!] Newly crowned Daisy pauses for a moment then nods their head decisively. [And I would like to be painted yellow!]

Finn laughs long and loud, ecstatic for the little droid. 

“Alright, Daisy, let’s go see if Deq can make that happen!”

Daisy’s already halfway back to the hangar.

~

Once the brightest yellow paint Deq could find is dry, they hold up a mirror so Daisy can see.

After a long pause, Daisy boops and beeps unbridled glee and spins on the spot.

[I am a very pretty girl!]

Not even the ever-stoic Aegis can keep her composure at that.

“Yes, darling,” she laughs, “You’re the prettiest girl of them all.”

~

It’s five months ago to the day that Finn woke up in the Resistance medbay, and Poe’s just been cleared for landing.

Finn stands to the side of the tarmac, well out of the way of the bustling ground crew, nervously bouncing on his toes. 

[Calm down, Best-Friend!] Daisy admonishes from where she rolls circles around Finn’s feet. [Poe will land soon, you two will fall in love, and I will get to meet BB-8!]

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Daisy, but I do appreciate your optimism.”

[It shouldn’t be!] Daisy tries to grumble, but her infallible cheer just makes her sound more adorable than ever. 

Finn’s distracted by a familiar black and orange X-Wing flying in low over D’Qar’s horizon before landing expertly on the tarmac moments later. Nerves shot to hell, he doesn’t notice Daisy taking off toward Black One. 

“Damnit, Daisy!”

He jogs after his excitable droid (something that he’s gotten  _ very  _ used to doing the last month) and tries to shove his nervousness down as far as he can. 

Daisy is rocketing back and forth along the length of the X-Wing, clearly impatient for Poe and BB-8 to disembark. Before she can get much more disgruntled, BB-8 lands with a thunk on the tarmac and the cockpit opens up with a hiss. 

Finn ignores the flurry of beeps happening at his feet, too focused on the Resistance’s best pilot smiling down at him from the ship. 

“Well, well well,” Poe laughs, “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Finn shakes his head, even though he’s grinning wide enough to split his face in two. “Get down here and hug me, you asshole.”

With a whoop of joy, Poe launches himself from the cockpit--Finn spares half a thought to curse adrenaline-junkie pilots--and lands ungracefully in Finn’s arms, sending them both to the ground in a heap. 

Poe’s ended up sprawled on top of Finn, and judging by the wicked smile on his face, he doesn’t mind one bit. 

(Finn doesn’t either, to be honest. In their messages there had been flirting, some insinuation, and above all, some unspoken agreement that when Poe came back to base they’d end up right here. He doesn’t want to use the label ‘boyfriend’ quite yet, but Finn knows that it’s just a conversation away.)

“I missed you,” Finn blurts, still a little discombobulated from his prior nerves and the sudden armful of pilot.

Poe’s smile softens. “I missed you too, buddy. More than you know.”

Well, Finn just has to kiss him for that, doesn’t he?

~

That night, after Finn’s been walked to his room by Poe and kissed senseless at his door, he lays back on his bunk and smiles like a complete doofus. 

[I was right, Best-Friend!] Daisy beeps from her charging port across the room.

His grin widens. “Yeah? And just what were you right about?”

[Poe landed, you two fell in love, and I got to meet BB-8!] She whirrs her smug satisfaction. [It  _ isn’t _ complicated! You didn’t need to worry so much!]

Finn laughs, unable to stop himself once he’s started to let the joy out. 

The Resistance wasn’t always going to allow for daily peace, Finn knew. They were in a  _ war, _ and the fact that there had hardly been any missions or casualties since Finn woke up was a damn miracle. There would be times when the galaxy would seem like the darkest of places, and they’d struggle to find the Light once more.

But Finn wouldn’t change it for the world. It may not be perfect, and it’s not the life he imagined for himself when he dared to do so back when he was FN-2187, but it was  _ good. _ He had friends, a chosen-family, and freedom. 

“I guess not, Daisy,” he admits around his grin, “I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ shitfuckgoddamnhell


End file.
